


Beauty in speechlessness

by prinz_charlie



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wedding, greenelan - Freeform, happy pride guys gals and non-binary pals, i miss The Prom can you tell, they're gay and they're getting married what else could you ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinz_charlie/pseuds/prinz_charlie
Summary: "But til’ that day comes, I say cue the drums, it’s time to dance." And that day came…
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Beauty in speechlessness

Emma felt like her heart would beat out of her chest any second. There she was, waiting for Alyssa to appear in the doorway and walk towards her.

Emma still couldn’t believe that they had actually gotten to a point, where Mrs. Greene had accepted them. She herself had even been the one most excited in the room when Alyssa and Emma had announced their engagement. She had immediately hugged her daughter and given Emma a firm shoulder squeeze.

“So, you’re ok with us?”, Emma had asked hesitantly that little ball of fear in the pit of her stomach still present.

And Mrs. Greene had smiled honestly and nodded. “She loves you”, she had said. “And you love her. And you make her happy. And that’s all that matters to me.”

A smile played around Emma’s lips at the memory. This time no strangers would get in the way. This time everything would work out just fine. Because Alyssa loved her, and she loved Alyssa and they were surrounded by people who loved them, and they could just dance the night away and get lost in each other’s arms.

They had agreed on a small wedding and only invited their closest friends and relatives. Since they lived in New York now due to work and their studies, inviting Barry, Dee Dee and Angie hadn’t posed much of a problem. And since Emma had promised Betsy to visit her in Edgewater soon anyways, telling her about the engagement in person had been a given. Alyssa had been skeptical about telling her mother in person at first, but after Mrs. Greene had insisted on a visit as soon as she had gotten to know that her daughter was in Edgewater, one thing had kind of led to the other. Mrs. Greene had been the most welcoming Emma had ever experienced her as, and after only an hour both felt safe enough, to finally open up and reveal their big secret. Emma pulled the modest, silver ring Alyssa had proposed to her with, she had taken off before visiting her girlfriend’s mother, though, out of the pocket of her jeans and sheepishly slipped it on again.

Trent was still working at Edgewater High School and had immediately volunteered to take Betsy and Mrs. Greene to New York with him when the wedding would eventually happen.

And it had all worked out. 

They were all here: Dee Dee in the front row, wearing a long, red dress and Barry next to her, wearing a black suit with a sparkling jacket and an even more sparkly pink bow tie. Trent sitting in the row behind them was wearing a modest, black suit and Angie had shown up in a dark blue jump suit. Just looking at them brightened Emma’s mood, if that was even possible. They hadn’t changed one bit. Barry furtively pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at his eyes, even though the real wedding hadn’t even started yet.

On the right side of the aisle sat Mrs. Greene and Betsy, Emma’s grandmother. They were talking about something - Emma couldn’t understand what they were saying - but it filled her with joy to see them conversing as if they were lifelong friends.

And as if Betsy had heard her thoughts, she looked up, shot Emma a mischievous smile, and wiggled her eyebrows, as her eyes flicked to the back of the small room. Emma had been too caught up in her excitement to finally marry the woman she loved, to notice that the doors had opened. She raised an eyebrow and directed her gaze to the doorway. And of course, Betsy had known that it would turn Emma into a puddle of awe.

There she was.

Alyssa.

And this time she didn’t hide anything because there was nothing to hide. Years before she would’ve dressed so differently. Would’ve hidden everything that made her _Alyssa_ , the girl Emma loved. But not today. Today Alyssa was wearing a simple white dress that played around her legs like waves from the ocean crashed on it. So gentle and determined at the same time. So much like _her_. It clung to Alyssa like a second skin and still, Alyssa had all control over it. Her hair was tied back loosely, a few curls messily falling into her face and somehow making her appear even more beautiful. And subtle makeup rounded the look off.

Emma gasped for breath. Never in her life would she have thought that seeing Alyssa walk towards her on their wedding day would have that effect on her. But suddenly it was just the two of them in the room. Only Alyssa, the most gracious and beautiful inside and out Emma had ever seen her, and Emma in a vintage tux that she had insisted on wearing even though Barry had rolled his eyes at her. And it was nothing and no one but them in love.

She was so overwhelmed that she had to physically pull herself out of the trance she had fallen into as soon as she had seen Alyssa when she came to a halt in front of her. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Instead, she helplessly articulated what she was trying to say with her hands, failing miserably. Alyssa chuckled.

“You are absolutely beautiful”, Emma finally managed to get out. “I can’t believe that we’re actually getting married. You… wow.”

Alyssa chuckled again, a little louder this time. “You look stunning, Emma”, she smiled. “You _are_ stunning.”

The ceremony went by in a haze. Emma barely registered what was happening, only felt Alyssa’s hand in hers and her heart pounding out of her chest and let her brain repeat that same thought again and again. “I’m going to marry Alyssa Greene. I _am_ marrying Alyssa Greene. She’s going to be my wife. She loves me. I love her. We’re going to be married!” and all she could do was smile blissfully.

Until it was Emma’s and Alyssa’s turn to say their vows. They let go of each other's hands and got ready. 

Alyssa took a deep breath and directed her gaze to Emma. “Emma”, she started. “I still remember the day I fell for you. And I know you do, too, so I’m not going to mention it again after you made me recall it so many times already…” Emma suppressed a laugh. “But what I want to say is that I still fall for you all over again whenever you play guitar for me, be it “Imagine” or any other song. I cherish every moment with you so much. Be it us cuddling on the couch and falling asleep because we’re too lazy to get up, or us staying up all night because we missed a deadline, or just taking an evening walk after a long day. Every day of my life I’m so happy and thankful that I get to wake up and look at you and see you lying next to me. I love you to pieces.” Alyssa hesitated for a second, before taking a breath of courage and continuing. “I was always able to write essays on everything and put everything into words, but there’s this one thing I was never able to put into words. In the beginning, it scared me and unsettled me, and I didn’t know how to cope with that. But now I’ve come to terms with it. And I’ve come to realize that it’s the most beautiful thing in the world." She took another breath of courage. "I love you, Emma Nolan. It’s been years since I told you that for the first time now, and nothing about that has changed. I still can’t find other words to describe it because there's just too much and too little to say. And I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you, Emma Nolan. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Alyssa took a deep breath and watched as Emma let out a chuckle and furiously started wiping tears away. “Well, shit, how am I gonna get a word out now?”, she mused under her breath.

A collective giggle went through the room. Only Alyssa still smiled at Emma as if she were the only person in the room.

Emma took another breath and shook her head a little. “Ok, well, here it goes”, she whispered more to herself than anyone else. “Alyssa. I never wanted more than to dance with you. I remember back in high school when us dancing felt like heaven to me. And everything clicked into place. And I remember thinking to myself “Holy shit, I’m dancing with Alyssa Greene. I’m actually dancing… at prom… with my girlfriend.” And it felt so surreal and I felt like I was on top of the world and thought that things couldn’t get better. And yet…” She paused to smile at Alyssa and reached for her hand, “here we are. At our wedding. When you proposed my thoughts were kind of the same. They went from “Holy Shit” to “Is she joking?” to “Oh my god” to sheer panic and back again.” Emma shook her head and laughed a little. “I love you, Alyssa. And everything that makes you _you_. Every oh so little thing about you and everything you do and everything you are. You were chaotic enough to blow up peanut brittle in chemistry class and yet collected enough to deliver a speech in front of the entire school and you still are. I admire you so much… for _everything_ you are. I still can’t believe that we’re getting married, it feels like a dream. But even if this is a dream, I know that I’ll wake up lying next to you. And thinking about it, that’s really all I want.” She squeezed Alyssa’s hand. “I love you.”

Alyssa shook her head in amazement and pressed a kiss to Emma’s knuckles. It was their way of showing each other their feelings. No one's but theirs.

Emma heard a sniff from Barry and couldn’t suppress a chuckle.

“God, I can’t wait to kiss you”, Alyssa whispered, and both let out a watery laugh.

And wow, did Alyssa kiss her. As soon as they had been pronounced wife and wife Alyssa and Emma surged forward, let down their guard and kissed. It was the most emotional, and sensual and oh so soft kiss they had ever shared, and yet the rawest one. The one that both of them had been awaiting for such a long time. The room erupted into applause. They parted and held onto each other’s hands, now both of them wearing a ring, and laughed with their guests. And only half an hour later they were still holding each other’s hands, standing in the middle of the dance floor of the way too large room Barry had booked for them.

“Well then, Mrs. Emma Greene-Nolan”, Alyssa smiled. “How about that dance?” She leaned her forehead against Emma’s and pulled her a little closer.

Everyone around them had already fallen into a fit of laughter and dances to the jazzy song blasting from the speakers, but that didn’t matter to Emma and Alyssa. Because as soon as they started swaying to and fro they got lost in each other’s eyes. Like they always did when they were dancing.

The song changed to “Imagine” and the smile on Emma’s face broadened, a strange calmness washing over her.

“I love you, Emma”, Alyssa whispered.

Emma nuzzled her head into the crook of Alyssa’s neck and smiled contently. “I love you, too, Alyssa.”

_You may say I’m a dreamer_  
_But I’m not the only one_  
_I hope someday you’ll join us_  
_And the world will be as one_

Well, they were certainly dreamers who had found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! i couldn't not write some fluff for these two again, especially since it's been a year since The Prom performed at the closing ceremony of NY pride. tysm for reading again, and i'll hopefully read you next time!
> 
> follow me on tumblr and freak out over The Prom (or any other musical) with me, or just hit me with suggestions for other one-shots if you want to! @ haveuseenmylife


End file.
